Mandi vs. Nina
This is the battle between Mandi Starstrike of Koma Inu and Nina Stride of Shattered Dusk. Mandi vs. Nina Niklas and Mandi were talking about dinner plans when the wall suddenly exploded. Everything started to go hazy as the debris flew threw the air and people started screaming..... Everything went black..... 10 minutes later her eyelids flutter open and she slowly gets up. "What happened and where did everyone go?" says Mandi. As she stands up she falls back onto her knees as a splitting pain shoots through her head. "A piece of debris must have hit me in the head and knocked me out." Mandi says as she attempts to stand up again. "I have to find the others and make sure they are ok!" she exclaims. Mandi slowly starts making her way out of the room. "NIK! Where are you?!" she yells as she walks through the halls. "Dakota! Umi! Aiden! Anyone?!" she hollers. The guild hall became eerily quiet. She hears light footsteps behind her. She turns to see a young woman about her height with long violet hair. "I'm not very good with this so called 'socializing'. I prefer quiet places with no people, that's why I'm the only one over here." says the mysterious girl. "Who are you and why are you here?!" yells Mandi. "I'm Nina Stride, a dark mage of Shattered Dusk. We are here to take out the guild and everyone in it." replies the strange girl. "My comrades are already fighting multiple guild members as we speak. They said I should look over here to see if they missed anyone and apparently they did miss someone, you." says the dark mage. "So are you supposed to be fighting me right now then? I'd rather not fight you. I don't want you getting hurt, you should just take your friends and leave before its to late." says Mandi. "Oh, but you will fight me. My guildmate, Miriam, is battling a blonde, celestial wizard who I believe was with you before the explosion. Maybe I should just go help her kill him instead of fighting you?" Nina says. "LEAVE NIK ALONE!!!!" Mandi screams as she throws a ball of fire at Nina. "See, I told you that you would fight me." Nina says with a smirk. Mandi runs towards Nina while throwing pink flames at her. Nina dodges all of Mandi's attacks even though she doesn't seem to move. "How come my attacks aren't hitting you?!" Mandi says in a frustrated tone. "I'm an advanced wizard. I use 2 magics, unlike you who only uses one. You don't stand a chance against me." replies Nina. "Oh, so you think I'm weak?" Mandi said as she starts laughing. "You'll change your mind in a second." says Mandi. Mandi gets an evil grin and it seems as if her eyes have flames in them. Her hair turns shaggy and black. Her hands and feet become claws. She takes on many canine-like features. "Fire Hound!" she exclaims as she is fully transformed into the humanoid hound. "Ah, so it seems I have underestimated your strength. Sadly, it's still not enough to beat me." sighs Nina as she slowly walks towards Mandi. "My second magic is teleportation. You won't be able to land a single hit on me." the dark mage said. "I wouldn't be so sure..." Mandi says with a sly smile. Nina seems slightly intimidated. The dark mage creates a storm of burning, red papers and sends them flying at Mandi. Mandi uses her enhanced speed to dodge most of the paper, but a few still managed to hit her. She stumbles back as she yelps in pain. Luckily she only suffered a small amount of damage since her take over is fire oriented. "You'll have to do better than that." Mandi says with a grin. Mandi uses flaming torrent to launch an inescapable wall of fire at her opponent. "Don't you remember that you can't hurt me?!" says Nina sounding slightly insulted. The attack directly hits Nina and causes massive damage. "How..... how did you hit me?" says the girl as she stumbles back to her feet. "This take over enhances my hearing. sight, and awareness. Your little teleportation trick won't work now." Mandi replies. "I won't let you defeat me this easily!" Nina screams. A black smoke surrounds her as dozens of black papers appear. She launches them at Mandi and pins her to the wall. "What is this stuff?! Why can't I break free?!" yells Mandi. With a sinister smile Nina replies "These are black papers that are extremely difficult to destroy even with magic." Nina then creates yellow and red papers and starts shooting them directly at Mandi. The fire wizard screams out in pain as dozens of papers with electric and fire-like properties hit her body. She takes massive damage. "I.....can't let you.....win.....I.....won't let you.....win." says Mandi through gritted teeth. "How are you supposed to beat me when you are trapped and so hurt you can't stand?" the girl says with a laugh. "You can't.....be afraid to.....push yourself to....your limits.... what's the worst that could happen? If you fall down......stand back up! You will never know.....what you can accomplish....if you don't try!" Mandi says while breathing heavily and in intense pain. "That's ridiculous." scoffs Nina as she launches even more papers at the wizard. This time Mandi is silent as the papers strike her body. A faint orange glow surrounds her. Suddenly flames erupt around the wizard and she breaks free! Mandi runs full speed towards Nina while both fists are flaming. She swiftly lands three blows which stun and injure Nina. "I will never let you hurt Nik, my friends, or the guild!" she screams as she uses the last of her magic power to cast sunset red. The flaming star directly hits Nina, severely injures her and knocks her out. "I will do whatever it takes to protect the people I love and care about..." Mandi whispers as her take over disappears and she collapses onto the ground. Category:Paper Magic User Category:Fire Magic User Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark Guild Member Category:Mage Category:Koma Inu Category:Koma Inu Guild Category:Koma Inu mage Category:Take Over User Category:Shattered Dusk